Heretofore, for example, there has been an electric power steering device having a brushless motor which is arranged around a rack shaft in coaxial alignment.
Brushless motors are excellent in durability as well as in reliability because of being capable of eliminating mechanical electric contacts. On the other hand, for realization of smooth motor rotation, it is necessary to apply electricity to motor coils at respective timings each appropriate to the rotational angle.
Therefore, it is generally necessary for the aforementioned brushless motors to have a rotational angle sensor for detecting the rotational angle (refer to Japanese Unexamined, Published Patent Application No. 2003-158856 for example).
However, the prior art electric power steering device as aforementioned involves the following problem. That is, it is required to provide a sensor connecter containing output terminals for outputting a detection signal of the rotational angle sensor, in addition to a power connecter containing power terminals for supplying the brushless motor with drive power.
For example, where like the electric power steering device described in Japanese Unexamined, Published Patent Application No. 2003-158856, the power connecter and the sensor connecter are respectively arranged on the axial opposite sides of the brushless motor, it is required to secure in vehicle a mounting space which is axially long along the rack shaft.
Therefore, for those vehicles which cannot secure the axially long mounting space along the rack shaft, it was difficult to mount the electric power steering device as constructed above.
The present invention has been made to solve the problem involved in the prior art and is to provide an electric power steering device which is well-designed in the nature of being mounted onto vehicles.